What's with the babies?
by LilyHeartsMarauders
Summary: A few years after the crash, noone has come there is only one thing to do. I know the title sucks.SKATE! SKATE! SKATE!
1. Chapter 1

To let the readers know Jin can speak fluent English. Chapter 1 

"Charlie," shouted Claire, "I need help Aaron is ill." Charlie ran over after talking to Sun of why she was talking to Sawyer. Charlie ran over to Claire and took a look at Aaron. Charlie yelled at the top of his lungs, " Someone get Jack, Aaron is passed out." Jack heard the call and rushed over to aid the young child. As he ran passed Sawyer and Kate, talking, he asked the to maintain the button.

Sawyer looked at him with a glare, " Can't you see were busy!" Jack rolled his eyes and ran off to the need of Claire. Sawyer and Kate redressed and hurried to the scene as well.

Jack noticed and exclaimed, "What about the button?"

Sawyer sassed, " Jack you go screw with the button."

Jack angrily, " I am busy and you have to push the button or we could all die."

Jack calmly stated to Claire, " Don't worry, Aaron is just sleeping and is cold because he needs a blanket."

Sawyer with a smirk in his eye, " Well wake him up. Hey thing WAKE UP!."

Aaron with a screeching cry angrily wakes up.

"Sawyer, now look what you've done!" screamed the angry crowd.

"Well I make every ones fucking day don't I."

" Hey Freckles, you aren't mad at me so let's go somewhere quiet."

"Oh Sawyer you know how to make a girl feel special don't you," she sassed back.

"Damn right, I do because I fucking practiced. Should we tell everyone about are little waterfall, baby?"

"What am I your play toy? You pretty much throw me around anyway."

Sawyer pissed, " Fine then you missed a perfect chance to have sex. Maybe Ana Lucia will have sex with me?"

"Sawyer you know I like Jack better so I am his girl." Replied Ana Lucia.

"Fine I will go find a vibrating doll." Stated Sawyer.

"Sawyer don' t be like that. You know we can't tell anyone about the waterfall because it is our little secret. Aaron is kind of upset and I want to help settle him down."

"Oh all right Belle of the Ball but don't be expecting to much from me now."

Jack questioned, " What did Sun tell you?"

Sawyer with his dimply smile stated, " Oh that. She needed a pregnancy test."

Everyone, "WHAT?"

"Well a week ago her and I hit it off and ever since she has been feeling a little different than her usual self," Sawyer explained, "Oops, her and Jin hit it off."

"Well then I guess we will have a new addition to our Jungle family!" shouted Claire.

"Well me and Sun decided if we wanted a family we might as well start now because we aren't getting off the island any time soon," remarked Jin felling uncomfortable to the statement before.

Kate pulled Sawyer to take him to the hatch for the button. The pasted the ones maintaining the baby as they left the shore.


	2. Chapter 2

Soooooooo sorry for the longest update ever. I am writing this story with a friend and she wrote this chapter and then she gave it to me, but then I lost it, oops, hope you didn't forget about this.

Thanks for the two comments.

Hi to the new and old readers hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2 

(Kate is sitting in her tent folding clothes. Sawyer approaches.)

"Well hiya, Freckles. Whatcha up to?"

" Folding clothes and relaxing, but now that you are here I guess that relaxing is over."

Sawyer starred at her looking stunned.

"Geez, Sugar that one hurt." He smiled showing that he was messing with her.

Kate rolled her eyes and stood up walking over to where Sawyer was standing in the doorway and she gave him a playful shove in the shoulder telling him to move. He just looked down at her and smiles.

"Hey Sawyer, you mind moving?"

"Actually, yes I do."

Sawyer shut the curtain, which was used for the door, and walked forward to where Kate was standing. The room was completely dark except for the tears on the tarp.

"Oooooh Freckles, you scared?" he smiled at her with eyes darting up and down her body.

"Yes Sawyer this is way more scarier than being on the run, running in to challenging obstacles. Hold me." She smiled at her own joke.

" Man, I thought you would never ask for me to hold you." Stated Sawyer walking over and putting his arms around Kate.

A clap of thunder then a bolt of lightning lit the sky. The thunder made Kate jump. Sawyer started walking outside as Kate followed him closing the tent behind her. They both walked around the beach and saw a crowd gathering. They started walking over and heard people saying, "That bolt of lightning hit that tree." Kate heard Aaron crying and Claire yelling. Kate ran over to see and Sawyer followed. They found out that he was crying because of the lightning. They rain started falling in sheets, everyone ran for cover to the tents that they made. Kate and Sawyer decided that they should stay in Sawyer's tent because they were closer to his tent than Kate's.

"So Sawyer, where were we?"

"We were about to start having sex."

" Oh yeah, we were… NOT."

"Come on Freckles."

"No"

"Come on, just say the words."

"For the last time, NO, we are NOT having sex." Demanded Kate.

"Y… E… S spells yes" Stated Sawyer leaving a smirk on his face.

"My answer is N… O, and that spells no." Smiled Kate.

"I'll give you a back rub." Convinced Sawyer

"If I do will you stop asking me to?"

"Is that a yes?"

Sawyer was waiting anxious for her answer.

"Answer my question."

"Yes I will stop asking."

"Good."

"What's your answer?"

"Take off your pants!"

Sawyer was waiting until Kate crept closer for him to take her clothes off, since that is what he wanted to do since the crash.

They rolled around for what felt like minutes, until a knocking at the door stopped them. They started getting dressed finally noticing that the rain had stopped. The knocking continued, Kate and Sawyer could tell that they were getting angry.

"Hey Sawyer, have you seen Kate?" It was Jack.

Sawyer walked out of the tent while Kate continued getting dressed.

"You mean the brunette, with green eyes, and freckles. Yeah I have seen her." Sawyer marked.

"Let me rephrase that. Do you know where she is?"

"Hey Jack." Kate said walking out of the tent.

"It is your shift for the button."

"Kay I will be there in a minute."

"Ok." Jack said turning to leave.

"I am going with you."

"Sawyer we can't have sex in the hatch, people can walk in at any moment."

When Kate's six-hour shift was done, Sawyer followed Kate outside. There was a chilly breeze blowing outside and there were gray clouds from the rain before. Sawyer started heading back to his tent as Kate followed him. He didn't realize it until he started going in.

"I thought you were going back to your tent?"

"I decided to surprise you to continue our sex."

"Nice."

"Let's go in."

After two hours of sex, Sawyer got up to get water for both him and Kate. As he disappeared into the jungle, Kate turned and went through his stuff looking for what she needed. When she found it she organized his stuff to like what he had it and hide the item in her hands in her jacket pocket, just as Sawyer walked in. The next day Kate had a shock on her face from the information that she held in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter. This chapter came faster because it was written right after the loss of the 2nd chapter.

Hello new and old readers. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep on reviewing.

"Hey Sawyer!" Kate yelled from a distance.

From the shadow on his book, Sawyer looked up wondering who it was that was distracting him and his reading. Noticing that Kate stood there put a smile on his face.

"Well, hello Freckles. What can I do you for?" Stated Sawyer marking the page he was on and closing the book.

Remembering what they did a few weeks back made Sawyer smile while Kate just looked down. Kate knew what she did, but wondered if she will regret it later. She thought if people knew this they might think of her as a player or worst a slut. She first was forced to kiss Sawyer, but she continued the kiss so it turned into a make-out. Then she kisses Jack, then turns back to Sawyer and has sex with him.

"Um… Sawyer… I was wondering…" Sawyer just stopped her.

" To have longer sex. Well, baby you know you don't have to ask, just come up push me into my tent and say, 'let's have sex'" He chuckled knowing that she didn't want to have sex but it was worth the try.

"JUST LISTEN!" Kate yelled.

She looked around realizing she shouted this so she took a deep breath and said,

" I was wondering if…"

"Hey." Shouted Jack running over to them. Claire, Charlie, and Ana Lucia followed him.

"Why does everyone keep interrupting me?" stated Kate getting angry.

"Kate did he ask you to have sex… again?" wondered Charlie.

"Yes, but I'm trying…" she got cut off again by Sawyer.

"Hey Freckles, if you won't tell them then I'll fucking tell them. You want to…"

"Sawyer would you please not tell them?"

"Freckles don't interrupt me. As I was saying…"

"Hey you did it to me." Smiled Kate because she knew she was right.

"Fuck you. I am going to tell them."

Everyone turned and looked at Sawyer. Charlie handed Aaron over to Claire, she and Kate walked off.

"What did you say to her?" Questioned Jack.

"You heard me, but I will tell you again but this time it is for you Jackass Ready…? Ready…? Fuck… You."

Sawyer stood up with his normal evil eye stair.

Ana Lucia hearing this took a swing at Sawyer but he ducked and dodged it. Charlie took a swing at him but he missed and was socked in the face.

Ana looked at Sawyer and asked, " Why would you hit him and not me?"

"Well, Ana Banana, I don't hit girls. Damn it, I shouldn't have hit Charlie."

While saying this Jack hit Sawyer in the jaw.

Sayid saw this so he ran over passing Kate and Claire.

"Hey Sayid what is happening?" questioned both girls.

"I think that Jack and Sawyer are fighting."

Kate stood up to go over but Claire stopped her.

"Hey what is happening?" Sayid questioned to Charlie who was watching.

"Well Sawyer told Kate and Jack 'Fuck you' so now they are fighting.

(At the caves)

Sawyer is washing the blood off his face. Kate walks up.

"Are you ok? It looks pretty bad."

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't. Well I sorta do since we just had sex, but then you are also bleeding"

"I'm fine. I have gotten in worst fights at the bar then what that was."

"Can I tell you what I was going to earlier?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well when we had sex that night, when you went to get water, I…" Kate fainted.

Sawyer picked her up and took her to Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi to all of my new and old readers. You all probably know what Kate took from Sawyer.

Thanks for reading. Please continue reviewing, maybe with some ideas, they maybe put into the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

"I took a…" Kate paused thinking of a new way to say her sentence.

"Took a what?" Sawyer cut in.

"I'm late." Kate stated waiting for his reaction.

"Late for what?" He asked wondering what was going to be said.

"Sawyer, I'm pregnant."

"Your joking right?"

"Sawyer, I'm having a baby, I'll be a mother and your going to be a father."

"Wow."

Sawyer and Kate stared at each other making eye contact until Sawyer broke it by scanning her body.

"Sawyer, you can not tell anyone that I am pregnant, but you can tell them when I start to show."

"Well people may hear me call you 'Mommy'."

"Well you can't tell them."

"Fine, I won't tell anyone."

Kate left the caves not believing him. She walked out onto the beach to stand at the shoreline.

Sawyer walked out of the jungle about 5 minutes after Kate did. He wanted to go talk to her about names that they should have for the child. He noticed Kate standing at the shoreline looking out into the ocean.

"Hey Freckles."

"Yeah."

"You know I won't tell anyone that were going to have a child until you say that people can know."

"How do I know that you aren't lying? And I and having the child not you."

"Whatever, but you can tell when someone is lying. I came down here also to talk about the baby, like as in a name."

"**SAWYER!**" Jack shouted from a distance then running closer.

"What do you want Jackass? Can't you see that I am talking to Freckles?"

"You should stay away from her, if you know what's best for you."

"What will happen if I don't stay away? You and your little posse going to do my hair and nails?"

"See you always say stuff like that, that will get us into a fight." Jack answered.

"And why does that make it not ok to see her."

"Because we'll fight and she'd get into it and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Why would I hurt her?"

"I mean as in feelings."

"Jack what he was talking about wouldn't lead to a fight." Kate told Jack.

"What was he talking about?"

"I can't tell you." Both Kate and Sawyer explained.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO." Kate and Sawyer shouted.

"YES!" Stated Jack getting annoyed.

"We were just talking about names for our kid." Sawyer spat.

"See Sawyer, I shouldn't have told you until I told everyone else." Cried Kate.

Kate ran off into her tent shutting the curtain behind her.

"Told you a fight would start, then it ended with Kate crying."

"Shut up Doc."

"You got Kate pregnant?"

"No."

"But you just said that you were picking out names for your kid." Jack sassed.

"Well we were just thinking about having a kid but I guess not anymore."

"Yeah, but she said that she shouldn't have told you until she told everyone else."

"She was going to tell everyone else that she wanted a kid."

"Oh I see."

Sawyer left Jack there wondering what had just happened and if Sawyer was lying or telling the truth.

"Hey Freckles." Sawyer said walking into Kate's tent.

"Sawyer just leave me alone."

"No." Sawyer sees Kate wipe away tears from her eyes.

"Kate don't cry, I thought you were tougher than that."

"Sawyer you said that you would tell but then you go and tell Jack not even a minute after that."

"Well Freckles. I made him believe that we were planning on having a child but then we aren't going to anymore."

"He probably doesn't believe you."

"Trust me he does."

Kate gave him a look that said that she still doesn't believe that, but then she smiled telling him thanks. Sawyer smiled back then leaned forward to kiss her, as she did the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Hey. Thanks for the reviews. If I have any mistakes please tell me. If chapter 1 it says "Kate and Sawyer redressed and hurried to the scene as well." It was supposed to say "Kate and Sawyer addressed and hurried to the scene as well."

Please keep on reading and again if you have any ideas I may use them and I will give you credit for them

(On the beach)

Sawyer sat in his pool chair reading his delectable book when Kate started walking up. Hearing someone coming closer he looked over the top of his book to see Kate.

"Well, hello freckles. What brings you here."

"Sawyer, We need to talk."

"Ok well I feel like taking a walk you are more than welcome to join."

Sawyer got up and started walking toward the caves. Kate followed.

"Sawyer, I have been thinking, what are we going to name the kid."

"Well we could have talked about this sooner but someone had to interrupt." Sawyer glared and Jack with such intensity it gave Kate the chills.

"I was thinking Hunter for a little boy."

"Sounds good."

"How do you like the name Brea for a little girl."

"Whatever toots your horn Sassifrass."

Kate, now in Sawyer's arms, and Sawyer walked to the caves where they found Charlie.

"Well hello Sawyer, Kate." Charlie said with a smile.

"Hello Charlie, Why are you here instead of with Claire?"  
"Claire is bathing so I didn't want to disturb her so I came here to think."  
"Oh. Hey Sawyer do you want to go to my tent?"

"Sure. See ya Charlie."

Sawyer and Kate headed back to Kate's tent. On the way Kate snuck a kiss to Sawyer and he returned the notion with another kiss. Smiling and happy they reached Kate's tent. As they walked in Kate began to kiss Sawyer in a tender and loving way. So began their make-out session.

(On the beach a little later)

Sawyer and Kate sat next to each other holding hands when Jack came up.

"Well what do we have here? Kate I thought you were better than Sawyer, but I guess not."

"Well Jack I only liked you because of your brain but I liked all of Sawyer and besides we are having a child."

Hearing this Jack disappointed and heart broken he walked of to his tent where he lay and cry and think about what he did wrong to Kate. Realizing that they kissed and then everything changed and she went back to Sawyer. Maybe her and Sawyer where meant for each other.

"Jack you in there?"

It was Ana Lucia.

"Yea, hold on." Jack wiped the many tears away from his face and opened the tent door.

"I see your upset, so if now….."

Jack kissed Ana Lucia. They went back into the tent and made-out.

"Ana do you like me?"

"Jack I have liked you for a long time I just wanted you to realize it."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey thanks for the reviews. I will keep saying this but my friend and me need some ideas before we bring out the sequel. We have a lot of ideas for the sequel and later on in the story but we don't know what to do right now. So please give me ideas and I will give you credit for them. Thanks

Chapter 6 

Kate was sitting by the shoreline looking at her little toy plane. She was thinking about how this kid's life would turn out with a past like Sawyer's and a worst past that was her own. Off from a distance Claire came walking up to Kate with Aaron in her arms.

"Hey Kate."

"Oh hi Claire. Hi Aaron."

"So Kate I hear from Charlie who heard from Hurley who heard from Ana who heard from Jack that you are going to have a baby?"

"Yeah that's true."

"So who's the father?"

"Sawyer."

"Really how interesting I thought of you would be with Jack instead of Sawyer, but you and Sawyer do make a cuter couple."

"Thanks."

Kate and Claire stared at each other, until Sawyer walked up with Charlie trailing behind him.

"Hey baby." Sawyer sat down pulling Kate onto his lap and kissing her head.

"Hey Sawyer, hey Charlie." Both Kate and Claire told the two men.

"So, Kate," started Claire. "What do you two want to name the baby?

"Well," stated Kate. "If it is a boy then we want the name to be Gunner, but if it is a girl then we want it to be Brea. Brea because it means beauty beyond sight."

"Those names are good. It's smart to come up with names before the baby is born."

"Yeah but you were giving your baby up for adoption so you really had no choice after this happened."

"Yeah I guess your right. That would be cute if you had a girl and once the children were older that they liked each other."

Sawyer was staring at Kate's body caught the last part of what Claire just said.

"Wow that would be…" Kate started, as Sawyer cut in.

"There is no way that _my_ daughter would be going out with your son."

"Well I was just saying."

"Sorry about that Claire, Sawyer is going to be WAY over protective of her, so if they do like each other I will make Sawyer be ok with it."

Claire just looked at Kate and smiled. Sawyer pulled Kate up to go with him to the caves.

"See ya Claire. Bye Charlie."

"Bye."

Walking to the caves.

"Sawyer why did you have to say that?"

"Because there is no way in hell that I will let my daughter around that bastered."

"SAWYER 1. DON'T CALL AARON A BASTERED. 2 IF I HAVE A GIRL AND HER AND AARON LIKE EACH OTHER THEY WILL GO OUT. AND 3. SHE IS COMING OUT OF ME SO DO NOT CALL HER _MY_ KID BECAUSE SHE IS MORE OF MINE THEN SHE IS YOURS."

Sawyer just stared at Kate for yelling at him.

"Sawyer I'm sorry."

"No, no you're right she is more of yours than mine."

And with that Sawyer walked out of the jungle leaving Kate there to cry.

Since Kate was left in the jungle alone she decided to go to the caves to fill hers and Sawyer's water bottle. On they way back to the beach, Kate heard a noise coming from a bush. And Jack jump out startling Kate.

"So Kate I heard you and Sawyer fighting what was that about?"

"Oh nothing."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"To you? No"

"Are you sure?"

"YES now just leave me alone." Kate stated walking onto the beach back to where she sat that morning.

Kate didn't notice how dark it got until Sawyer walked up to her.

"Hey Freckles." Kate didn't move or say anything she just sat there.

"Freckles." Still nothing.

"KATE."

"Sawyer I am sorry what happened earlier." She started getting up but Sawyer grabbed her wrist pulling her back down.

"What?" Asked Kate wanting to leave.

"What was that earlier?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure your ok?"

"I guess it's just I don't know." And she started to cry.

"Kate…"

"No Sawyer you don't deserve me."

"Kate it was probably mood swings."

"No Sawyer you can't get mood swings this earlier. God your so stupid didn't you pay attention in school?"

"Kate."

"No Sawyer if I am already acting like this to you then I will be horrible when mood swings do come. I'm sorry." With this unexpected event Kate jumped up and ran out into the jungle.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait. Please review, maybe with some ideas.

I do not own I'd do anything, or addicted.

Chapter 7 

Sawyer stood up waiting for a few minutes until Kate thought that he wasn't following.

"Sawyer?" Jack asked walking up to him.

"Yeah,"

"Um…" Jack tried to think a better way to put it of asking what had happened.

"Hurry it up Doc, I trying to think of which way Kate went." Sawyer stated angrily.

"Why did Kate run off like that? What did you do to her?" Jack yelled stepping toward Sawyer.

Sawyer just took a look at Jack and walked off toward the jungle where Kate ran off.

Kate was walking by now tears drying as the last few streamed down her face. She thought to herself about what just occurred and why she was acting like this. She knew that she loved Sawyer, but was something Jack said to her creeping up on her? She walked on nearing the waterfall that Sawyer and herself swam in not too long after the crash. Relaxing near the edge she cupped her hands and dunked her hands under the water she lifted water up to her face, right when she splashed the water onto her face a twig snapped behind her. She stood up, thinking that maybe Sawyer had waited and then followed her out here, and she started walking over to the bushes and opened them. Just once she screamed as the bear jumped out and growled at her walking toward her. She closed her eyes tight like nothing in the world would ever be able to open them from her until she heard heavy breathing. That one thing made her open her eyes to see the polar bear bleeding from his neck. Turning around in a circle she spotted Locke, Jack, and Sawyer standing there watching her every move.

"Thanks." Kate stated relived that it was them who saved her.

"No prob Freckles."

"Hey Kate why did you run away from Sawyer. I mean like I don't care that you ran from him, but I will not allow it if your going to run from him and not come to me. I don't want something to happen." Smiled Jack.

"Well Jack thanks for saying that you want me to be safe but if I want to run then I can."

"Well I want you to be safe, which I can make you that way."

"Whoa. Hold up there Doc, if she needs protect'n I'll be the one to do so because she is with me."

Jack just looked at Kate hoping she would say something but when she didn't he said,

"Well Kate's a girl she can't protect herself."

That statement sent Kate off"

"What the fuck, Jack. Just because I am a girl I can't protect myself. I would like to see you try to survive the way I did for years, sleeping at parks running all day, all night. Trying to hide from cops and everyone so you won't be put into jail…"

Jack looked suprized that Kate was talking this way to him,

"Kate ok I get it, but most girls need protection so I just thought, wait Sawyer you should be on my side."

"Well I would never be on your side but with something like this I would, but it is dealing with Kate so I am not on your side I am on hers"

"Why?" Asked Jack looking like he was asking the answer to 2+2.

"Well when we first went swimming in that waterfall, it was just after the incident where Claire was taken by the Others, Kate was out here pick'n fruit and I went out here to protect her, well she didn't see me but then she throw a rock at me so I knew she didn't need protect'n."

"Ok whatever." This was the last thing that Jack stated before he walked up to Kate kissed her on the cheek and left.

Later on the beach Kate sat in Sawyer's arms around a campfire. Jack sat with Ana and Charlie sat with Claire around the campfire.

"This night is so peaceful." Stated Claire smiling.

"Yeah it is." Ana and Kate said answering Claire's statement.

"I hate being stuck on this island because if you have a song stuck in your head sometimes you don't remember the beat of it." Stated Kate.

"Hey what song do you have stuck in your head?" Asked Claire.

"Well I have two I have 'I'd do anything', and 'Addicted'."

"Well why don't you ladies sing them for us" Smirked Sawyer.

"No." said Ana with a glare.

"Well I would if you will Kate." Smiled Claire.

"Ok which one first?"

"Hey Freckles just sing the songs in the order that you said them."

"Ok, so Claire. Ana? So the song is I'd Do Anything For You. Ready?"

"Yep." Stated both the other girls."

"Ok ready? Go."

"Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting   
And I wrote this letter in my head  
'Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
but now you're gone  
And I can't think straight   
This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me? 'Cuz I know I won't forget you  
Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of droping out of school  
And leave this place  
to never come back  
So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep I can't forget you  
nanana (...)   
And I'd do anything for you  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do   
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything   
'Cuz I know I won't forget you."

"Did you like it?"

"Oh I liked it." Stated Sawyer.

"Now here's addicted. Ready? Ok."

"I heard you're doin' okay   
But I want you to know  
I'm addic-  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I try to make you happy  
But you left anyway  
I'm tryin' to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over   
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Want to do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
Still addic-  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true   
I'd run a thousand miles to get to you  
Do you think I deserve this  
I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could

Just to treat you good in every way  
I'm tryin' to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Want to do this again  
Heartbreaker   
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
How long will I be waiting   
Till the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine  
I'm trying to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm trying to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Want to do this again  
Heartbreaker   
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you   
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you   
Heartbreaker."

"Wow Freckles you can sing. So can you girls." Sawyer smirked.

"Yeah you girls rock. You rock even more Kate." Jack said dreamily.

"Thanks." All the girls said.

They all sat in silence until everyone got up to leave. Kate and Sawyer were the last to leave the campfire. Jack got to his tent turned around and ran toward Kate turning her around to give a full deep kiss onto her lips. Sawyer turned around looking to see what was stopping Kate and saw Jack and her kissing.

"Freckles."

Kate pulled back.

"Sawyer…"

"Was this Jackass making you kiss him?"

"Well he…"

"Actually Sawyer I walked up and kissed her but she didn't pull back until you said 'Freckles'." Stated Jack

"Is that true?"

"Well yes, but I am like you when I kiss a guy I don't stop."

"How is that like me?"

"Well you and your dick."

"Fine we're even." Narrated Sawyer.

"Wait. What is that supposed to mean?"


	8. Chapter 8

WOW! It's been forever since I updated this story. Sorry it has taken so long. School was coming to a close and I had tons of projects. These chapters may come faster now that it is SUMMER VACATION!! Please comment my story. If you want I will give you credit if you give me some ideas.

Chapter 8 

"Kate, why haven't you told anyone that you are pregnant yet? You're going to start to show and the jackass might be able to help you."

"Sawyer, I told you I don't want anyone to know for as long as possible. Besides if any one gets suspicious we will tell them."

"No, we have to tell them."

"Sawyer, I am the one who will have to give birth to it, so as long as possible it will be kept a secret."

Sawyer just stared at Kate wonder why she just went off. _Hormones. _

"Ok, but I don't like the fucking idea."

Later at the caves

"Sawyer I didn't expect to see you here."

Jack said walking up behind Sawyer as he filled his and Kate's and his water bottles.

"Hi ya, Doc," quieter "Jackass."

"Sawyer don't be rude."

"Sorry Dr. Jackass. So what are you doing here?"

"I believe the real question is what are you doing here?"

Wasn't it obvious?

"Well if it is any of your business I am filling up water bottles, and I came here to think about a few fucking retarded things."

"What kind of things?"

"No that isn't any of your fucking business."

Jack left the caves like the nice person he is and he headed to the beach. Sawyer sat on a rock and started to think about the problems that he is facing out loud.

"Why did I have sex with her, oh wait, because she is so fucking sexy. Then, why did she have to get pregnant? Oh well nothing we can do about it now. How are we going to tell everyone, I mean there is already a baby, Aaron, Sun is having a baby soon, and now Kate and I have one."

As Sawyer sits thinking about his dilemmas, Kate walks into the cave's entrance. She stood there looking at Sawyer waiting for him to notice her. Five minutes later he still didn't notice her so she stepped in to the caves and started talking.

"Hey Sawyer." Kate started out. " Jack said you seemed depressed or just had a lot on your mind."

"No, I just don't like the idea to have to lie to everyone about the baby."

"Sawyer you always lie. This is no different."

"I do not lie!" Sawyer said getting angry.

"Sawyer you conned people, big lie, you even lied about your name, that is a huge lie." Kate smiled because she knew she was right.

"Well fine, but we should tell everyone because then Jack would be out of your hair and wouldn't kiss you anymore because I would beat the living hell out of him."

"Sounds like someone is jealous." Kate smirked.

"Well at least I would… wait no I wouldn't, but you should have pulled away from Jack when he kissed you."

"Sawyer, I didn't mean to it just happened. When a girl first kisses someone they won't pull away because it is different from the last person you kissed. It's a girl thing."

Sawyer and Kate got up and took a walk in silence before returning to the beach, which was around dusk. When they arrived at the beach Kate went to Claire's tent to talk about what her pregnancy was like.

"Claire, so when you were pregnant did your emotions snap a lot?" Kate asked

"Yeah all the time." Claire answered back.

"Ok then that proves that I am pregnant."

"You're pregnant? How exciting." Claire said ecstatically.

"Don't tell anyone, only Sawyer and you know."

"Ok I won't."

Claire smiled at Kate who gave her a big hug for being such a good friend.

Later at the caves…

Sawyer is filling up his and Kate's canteens. Jack walks into the caves to fill up his canteen and spots Sawyer. Jack just starred at him for a moment before kneeling down and drowning his canteen under the water.

"So Sawyer…" Jack started out.

"So Doc…" Sawyer said in a mocking tone.

"How long has Kate been pregnant?"


End file.
